


Keep Running

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, M/M, Rape, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: One night, Reita's life changed forever after helping a classmate who happens to be brothers with a yakuza boss





	1. Chapter 1

            ‘Keep running. Just keep running.’ This is what went through Akira’s mind as he pushed his body to over the limit again. His calves burned and his chest was on fire as he pushed to go further. He saw the white line in front of him and forced his body to keep going. To go faster. He shouted as he went through the line and slowed down before stumbling and falling to the ground. He was gasping for air as he heard footsteps of the other runners go past him. All he could concentrate on was his rapid heartbeat and sharp breathes. He could hear people clapping in the background and some footsteps. A toned body twice his size knelt beside his. He glanced up and saw two of his couch at first, but his eyesight soon evened out. The coach smiled really big.

            “You won! Great job, I knew I made the right choice by switching you in.” His coach said, but his student started to sway. “Suzuki, are you alright?”

“Shit.” He gasped as he fell forward. He did it again. He pushed his body too far and now he was sick, but at least he won. He won his very first race as a member of the track and field.

Akira woke up in the locker room with a rag over his head. He sat up to find the place empty so he got up on his own. He walked around to find chatter coming from the hallway. He placed his hand on the door that was cracked open, but froze when he heard his name.

“Man that Suzuki can bolt.” A class mate of his said.

“Yeah, but he pushed his body too hard and now look at him. It’s kind of pathetic right?” The vice-captain had responded.

“He got lucky. He only won because when that number 27 guy was about to pass him he got a cramp in his leg.” The team captain had responded

“Oh the guy who fell?”

“Yeah. I hope that rookie doesn’t think he’s on the same level as us. If can’t even run a race without passing out, he has no right being on our team.”

Akira stepped back and went to sit down. His hands were clenched into fists as he glared into the ground. He wasn’t going to let these guys push him around and tell him if he has a right or not to be on the team. He would train twice as hard and beat all of them. This decision would lead to a major change in his life.

                                                            ***

Two years later, he was starting his senior year in high school. He wasn’t just a rookie on the track team anymore. He made it all the way up to vice-captain and was one of the fastest on the team. The past couple of years was filled with nothing, but training and pushing his body over the limit to achieve a faster speed.

As he stepped inside his classroom for the first time he spotted his classmates talking. Except one. The kid in the first seat of the front row who was reading his book. The guy didn’t seem to have any friends, but Akira figured it was due to the rumor that was spread around school. This kid was a yakuza and his big brother was a head honcho in the ranks. The guy was also cold to pretty much anyone who talked to him.

Akira sat in the middle of the class as his grades were average, but he wasn’t upset about that. He just did his school work to stay on the track team. This was also the perfect spot to sit in. He had plenty of people to talk to, could get away with sleeping in class sometimes, and even doodle in his notebook without getting caught. All in all his school life wasn’t that bad. Sadly though, his home life wasn’t that great.

His mother divorced his father and took off leaving them both. His father had become an alcoholic, has gone through job after job, and often takes his anger out on Akira. So he often went into town to avoid his home. Akira would just walk around for the most part since he didn’t have any money to do stuff. However, the middle of his senior year is when one these late night walks changed his life all around.

                                                            ***

As Akira walked down a busy street he spotted a commotion ahead of him. People were scattering to get around the group. As Akira moved closer he was about to just go around them, but he spotted someone familiar. The loner from his class, Matsumoto, was the one that was surrounded by the older guys. One of them had grabbed the teen’s shirt before punching his face.

“This will teach your brother to butt into our business. We’re going to show him what it means to mess with us.” A short man had said before waving his hand. The brute holding the teen punched him in the stomach. Akira quickly looked around and saw people looking the other way. He kissed his teeth before grabbing his book bag and pulling it off.

“Hey you!” He shouted and the brute turned just in time to get hit right in the face by his bag. He dropped Matsumoto. Akira grabbed his classmate’s arm and bolted with him before the men could react.

“Hey stop! Get back here!” The men had snapped from their stupor and had begun chasing them.

“Quickly Matsumoto-kun.” Akira gasped as he pushed his legs further pulling the shorter teen. They ran through crowds of people pushing them out of the way. As they approached an intersection there wasn’t a walk sign on, but Akira kept going.

“W-wait you idiot!” Matsumoto shouted, but was dragged onto the crosswalk into oncoming traffic. He was pulled across as horns blared and tires screeched. They made it to the other side and darted left. Akira glanced back to see the distance between them and those men growing, but they were still chasing them. Akira turned a corner then another, then took a left and continued to zigzag through the city.

After about thirty minutes of running, the two high schoolers were gasping for air on a sidewalk. Akira was leaning up against a wall of a building as his classmate was in the ally puking. Akira peeked in and saw him hunched over leaning on the building.

“Are you okay, Matsumoto-kun?” Akira asked as he walked up to him. His classmate glared up at him.

“Who are you? And how do you know my name?”

“Huh? It’s me Suzuki! Suzuki Akira.”

Matsumoto gave him a blank look. “I don’t know you.”

“We’re in the same class!” Akira said in shock. Matsumoto looked over Akira’s body to find he was wearing the same uniform except the jacket was open to his white shirt underneath.

“Oh, it seems so.” He said and handed out his hand. “I need call someone and those brutes broke my phone. Hand me yours.”

Akira scowled at the guy, but handed over his phone nonetheless. The shorter teen dialed a number and turned away as if trying to get some privacy. Akira turned the other way, but still caught this side of the conversation.

“Hey, I need to be picked up. I was ganged up on. I’m fine a guy from school helped. No I will tell him myself. Just come pick me up. We’re by that crappy restaurant that brother likes to visit. The bistro.” Matsumoto sighed as he hung up the phone and handed it back over. Akira took it and leaned against the wall as they waited in silence.

It wasn’t too long before a black car pulled up to them and a tall man stepped out. The man was beautiful; strawberry blonde hair, glasses, and he was wearing a nice suit. He walked past Akira and to his classmate.

“Are you okay, Ruki?” He had asked.

“I’m fine, Uruha. Take me home.” Matsumoto had ordered walking to the car. Akira stood there and watched them walk past him, completely ignoring him. His classmate got into the back as the tall man got in the front and drove off.

“What…what the hell? What about me?” Akira shouted.

                                                            ***

Akira sighed as he stepped into his worn down home. He took his shoes off and walked to the living room where he found his old man passed out on the couch. There were beer bottles all over the place. Akira began his routine of cleaning up the bottles and dumping them in the trash before cleaning up the kitchen. As put the last dishes away he turned to go back into the living room.

When he stepped inside he spotted his father standing there glaring at him. Akira moved to walk around him, but he slapped the teen making him fall to the floor. Akira could feel his lip split from the contact. He waited for another hit, but his father staggered away to him room and slammed the door shut. Akira walked to his bedroom where he fell onto the bed. He could feel the blood dripping from his lip, but he ignored it and turned to his side to go to sleep.

Akira stepped into class with his head down and sat down. When he woke up that morning to run, he found his lip split and a bruise on the side of his mouth. He placed his head on his desk, but no sooner than that did someone tapped his head with something hard. He raised up to see Matsumoto holding a book and scowling at him.

“Are you busy after school?” Ha asked.

“Um, I have track—”

“Good,” His classmate interrupted him, “my brother wants to talk to you. You’ll be coming with me.”

“Hey, wait a second. I am busy after class for your information.” Akira snapped but was glared at by Matsumoto.

“It would be wise to not go against my brother’s orders.” With that, he turned and walked to his own seat.

After school ended, Akira started walking to the club room when Matsumoto came out of nowhere. He grabbed Akira’s arm and started pulling him in the other direction. When he tried to complain his classmate glared at him and pulled him harder. Students around them started whispering to each other as they passed by.

They walked out to the front of the school where the black car from the night before was waiting. The man, Uruha was leaning against the side of it smoking a cigarette. Akira noticed that he was wearing a suit, but it was messy. The jacket was open, shirt untucked, and his pants were wrinkled. He was wearing the same glasses as the night before and had light makeup on his face.

When they approached him, he opened the back door for them. Akira was ordered to get in. The man glared at him when he hesitated so Akira gave up and got into the car. Matsumoto slipped in and the door was shut. The man slipped into the driver’s seat and drove off.

“Ruki, the boss wants you to see Aoi again today.”

“I’m fine, Uruha. I can take a punch.” Matsumoto responded.

“Boss’s orders.”

Akira started to sweat when it suddenly hit him. “Um, Matsumoto-san, those rumors about you…are that true?”

The younger glared at him as did the man in the front. Uruha snapped at him. “What rumors, brat?”

“Br-brat? I’m not a brat!” Akira shouted. “I have a name you know.”

“What rumors? Brat.” Uruha said with a smirk.

“That we’re yakuza.” Matsumoto spoke up. “It’s true.”

Akira looked out the window and thought, ‘oh crap.’ He refused to look back at them as his nerves started to take over. ‘oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.’

Within twenty minutes they were downtown pulling into a garage. They all stepped out and Akira followed quietly behind them. If anything happened his body was ready to react and run away. They got into the elevator and went down to the bottom floor where they walked back outside. They headed down to a building with two men in suits standing in front of a glass doorway. The men were wearing sunglasses and stood squared shouldered. They walked up to the doors and entered without the men budging. Akira was trying to control his shaking as they walked down the hallway to the elevator. As they entered, another group of four stepped in with them.

These men glared at Akira, but bowed when they saw Matsumoto. They rode up to the top floor, stopping only once to let the four off before that. They walked down the hallway, being bowed at, well Akira’s classmate was anyways. They made it to a door that had guards standing outside of it. Uruha told them to let them in and they opened the door for them. Inside was a large office.

A couch sat off to the left side against the wall, a table on the other side and in front of them was a desk. Behind the desk was a young man with brunette hair. Beside him was a guy with wild hair, red pants, and fishnet shirt. His body was covered in tattoos, piercings on his ears, and nipples.

The man behind the desk waved his hand and spoke. “Tsuzuku, we’ll finish this later. Leave us.”

The man walked out with a smile and winked at Akira as the door shut behind them. The man from behind the desk stood up and walked around to lean against the front of it. Uruha walked forward and bowed to him.

“I brought the brat as requested.”

“You may leave us. Take Ru down to see Aoi for a check.”

“I’m fine, Kai.”  Matsumoto sighed, but earned a glare from his brother. He sighed before turning to leave with Uruha close behind. Akira found himself all alone with the man named Kai. The brunette wore a black shirt that had a few buttons open at the top and beige paints with black combat boots. His hair was layered and spiked at different angles. Akira was a little jealous since he had yet to figure out how to style his own hair properly. His blonde hair just laid flat on his head.

“I heard you helped my brother out yesterday.” Kai spoke, bringing Reita out of la la land. “That was a very dangerous thing of you to do. Going up against a group of yakuza, but I appreciate it. My spoiled brother had an argument with his lover and walked off on his own only to get caught by a rival group. They probably would have killed him if you hadn’t done what you did.”

Akira scratched the back of his head. “Yeah well, he’s my classmate. I couldn’t just leave him you know?”

Kai walked forward startling the teen. Akira walked back until he bumped into the wall. Kai smiled as he moved closer until there was only a few inches between them. Akira flinched when the yakuza rubbed his cheek. “Do I scare you, Akira?”

His cheeks burned when Kai said his name. He pulled his face away and looked at the floor. “Of course you do! You, a yakuza, forced me to come here even though I was busy today. And now you have me backed up against wall. Ever heard of personal space?”

Kai gripped Akira’s face and forced him to look up. “Brave words even though you’re about to shit yourself.”

“A-am not!”

Kai let go and stepped away. He walked back to his desk and sat on his chair, but Akira remained in the same spot. “I wanted to thank you personally for saving my brother. I’m indebted to you. If you ever need anything, let me know and I will take care of it.”

Akira’s eyes widen. “By anything…”

“Money, drugs, a hit on someone, anything.” Kai said with a smile. “Is there something in particular you need?”

He thought for a moment. ‘This could be my chance to get away from my father. To get rid of him…no I can’t do this. I won’t rely on the yakuza to deal with my problems. No I’ll survive a few more months.’ “I’m fine. I won’t need anything from you.”

“Well the offer still stands.” Kai said and leaned back in his chair. “You can leave now. Uruha will drive you home.”

Akira stepped out of the room and looked around the hallway. He looked at the guard to his right and smiled, but got a glare in return. He darted down the hallway to the elevator and pushed the button the first floor. As the doors closed he took a deep breath and relaxed. The doors opened and he stepped out only to realize he has absolutely no idea how to get out of this building. He turned in the direction he thought was the right way out. He slipped past the men in suits and kept his head down. He turned a corner and saw a door cracked open. As he went to pass it, a moan came from inside. He looked around to make sure no one was looking before taking a peek. Matsumoto was leaning against the wall with his pants down. Uruha was on his knees bobbing his head between the teen’s legs. His classmate moaned and gripped the strawberry blonde’s hair as he sucked.

Akira quickly walked away with a red face and went back towards the elevator where he bumped into the man that was in Kai’s office earlier, Tsuzuku. He smiled and wrapped his arm around Akira’s waist to pull him close.

“Well, if it isn’t the cutie from earlier.” He said rubbing Akira’s cheek.

“Um…I’m trying to leave.”

“Leave? You just got here.” Tsuzuku pushed his body against him. “Could you be looking for work by any chance? I have a job opening at my ‘house’ that you’d be perfect for.”

“N-no thanks. I’m just trying to head home…so …”He mumbled pulling away. “Excuse me.”

Tsuzuku started laughing as Akira took off. “Hey, the exit is the other way!”

                                                            ***

Akira sighed as he walked up to his door. As soon as he had gotten out of that building he ran all the way here. Now he was all sweaty and tired. He walked in to find his father smoking on the couch with a beer in one hand. The old man was wearing his work uniform which Akira found strange. He looked at the clock on the wall that read five o’clock. His father should still be at work. He walked further in and tossed his stuff into his room. He started getting clothes together to take a shower when he heard his father walk in. Akira turned around and saw him glaring at him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” Akira asked.

“Got fired.” His father’s voice slurred.

“Again?” Akira shouted. “How do you plan on taking care of us is you can’t hold down a fucking job!”

His father stormed in and grabbed Akira’s throat. “I’d like to see you try and work you piece of shit!”

He slammed Akira down on the floor and knelt over him hovering his cigarette over the teen’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

            Akira was sitting on the shower floor as the lukewarm spray hit his body. His lip was busted again and his stomach hurt from the beating his father gave him earlier. He looked down at his stomach to find spots already turning purple. He grabbed the shower handle and forced himself to stand back up. He turned off the shower and stepped out to the sink. The mirror wasn’t even foggy from the heat of the water. He looked at the burn on the side of his neck and quickly grabbed a bandage from behind the mirror. He stuck the bandage on and finished getting ready for bed.

                                                                        ***

Uruha woke up to the alarm on the side of his bed and stretched his arm out to hit it. He looked down at the teen still sleeping on his chest. He rubbed Ruki’s face as he kissed the plump lips.

“Come on Ru it’s time to get up.” Uruha said patting his lover’s cheek. Ruki groaned and turned away from him. Uruha smiled as he moved to hug the brunette from behind. “You know your brother will have a cow if I let you sleep in. He’s already mad at me for not taking your friend home yesterday.”

“He’s not my friend.” Ruki mumbled and sat up. “He’s a classmate.”

“Who would make a great friend.” Uruha said. “You’ll have to be friendly with him. Kai looks like he’s interested in the kid.”

Ruki rolled his eyes and got out of bed. Uruha smiled as he watched his nude lover walk around to get his clothes together.

                                                                        ***

Ruki walked into his classroom to find he wasn’t the first one there today. He saw a familiar mop of blonde hair sitting in the middle of the room. He walked up to his classmate and tapped his book on Akira’s head. He looked up at Ruki with tired eyes.

“What’s up Matsumoto-san?” He said with a smile.

“Akira,” He said. “Call me Ruki. We’re friends now. We’ll be eating lunch together now too.”

“Um…” Akira started, but Ruki’s scowled stopped him. “Okay.”

Ruki was about to walk away when he noticed the top of a white square bandage sticking out from his collar. He poked it making the blonde flinch. “What happened?”

Akira looked away and fidgeted. “Nothing for you to be concerned with.”

“We’re friends now. You’re supposed to tell me when something is wrong.”

“Matsumoto…Ruki, have you ever had a friend before?” Akira asked.

Ruki turned away to walk to his desk where he sat down and started reading his book. Akira scratched his head before laying it down on the desk.

                                                                        ***

            As the days passed, Akira and Ruki sat together during lunch and ate in silence. Eventually Ruki got a new phone and they exchanged numbers although they never called each other. At school, Akira started noticing his classmates avoiding him and whispering around him. They would stare as he walked past him and snicker. The track team began distancing themselves from him. Then one day as he walked into the locker room they were all standing there waiting for him. The captain stepped forward.

“Akira, you’re a good runner and all and you’ve won a lot of races for us.” He looked back to the others who nodded for him to continue. “But maybe it’s for the best if you left the team.”

“What? Why?” He shouted.

“We don’t think it would look good if you stayed on you know.”

“No I don’t know. So why don’t you actually explain it to me instead of beating around the bush.” Akira said.

“We don’t want a yakuza around us.” He blurted out. “If it got out that you were running with us then we wouldn’t be allowed to compete. So you’re off the team.”

Akira shook his head and stepped back. “I thought you guys were my friends.” He turned and walked out of the room.

                                                                        ***

            Akira walked home earlier that day than usual. He sighed as he looked up at the sky and stood in front of his door. He bit his lip as tears welled up in his eyes. He never thought that being friends with Ruki would actually cause him lose the people he thought were his friends. He stepped into the house. As he walked in he heard his father laughing. He moved to the kitchen where he found his father standing with a beer in his hand looking at a family photo on the table. He looked over at Akira with a crooked smile.

“This is all your fault you know.” He said waving the picture “It’s all your fault.”

                                                                        ***

            The next three days Ruki was surprised to find Akira’s desk empty. Rumors were spreading around that he was killed by Ruki or that he got into some deep shit with the yakuza. During lunch a group of teens surrounded him and pulled his book away from him. They started questioning him about Akira and what had happened to him. When Ruki didn’t answer, they threw the book at his face and walked away from him. He pulled out his phone and texted Akira, asking where he had been, but he didn’t receive an answer. So after class ended he bolted out and down to the waiting black car in front of the school. Uruha smiled at him as walked up to him

“Take me to Akira’s.” Ruki ordered as he got into the car. Uruha got into the front seat and looked back at the brunette.

“And where exactly does he live?”

Ruki pulled a paper out of his book and handed it over. “The address and fastest route from here. Go.”

                                                                        ***

            The black car stopped in front of a rundown house with the paint peeling off the sides. Uruha turned the car off as Ruki stepped out. He quickly got out and walked with his lover to the door. Ruki banged on the door. They waited for a minute before he knocked on it again. The third time he kept banging on it until Uruha grabbed his hand to stop him.

“No one is home.”

“Then where is he?” Ruki whispered. Uruha turned his lover around to face him.

“You’re making me jealous. Worrying over another guy like this.”

“He’s my friend.” Ruki said and banged on the door once more before turning to walk away. He only took two steps when they heard the door click. He turned around to see it opened up enough to see part of Akira’s face.

“Wh…”He cleared his throat. “What are you doing here?”

“You haven’t been to school. Everyone is saying you were murdered.” Ruki was blunt.

“I’m alive. Now go away.” Akira said.

Ruki nodded and turned to walk away once more. Uruha gave a small wave before walking with the short teen towards the car. Akira bit his lip and gripped his arm.

“Wait!” He gasped, making them stop. They turned as the blonde opened the door and stepped out. The side of his face was bruised, his eye was swollen shut, and his bottom lip had two noticeable bloody cracks on it. “I-I need to ask a favor of Kai.”

                                                                        ***

            When they got to Kai’s office, Akira stood in front of it with his classmate behind him. Ruki rolled his eyes before opening the door and pushing his friend in. Kai looked up from the table. He was playing a card game with three other guys. One was familiar, the Tsuzuku guy from the first time he came. The other two weren’t so much. One had bright pink hair and looked like a woman while the second seemed pretty plain except he had a single streak of blonde in his hair. Ruki led him up to the group and pushed him forward to face them. Kai played his hand as did the others and the raven haired man across from him won the round. Kai looked up at the beaten blonde.

“What do you need?” Kai asked. Akira looked at Ruki who waved his phone. He must have texted his brother on the way here.

Akira fidgeted and grabbed his arm as if to block out the people in front of him. “Um…could you…could you help me get a job?”

Kai raised an eyebrow at the request. “A job? Why not just ask for money? It would be faster and easier.”

“I don’t like things given to me.” Akira said. “Would you be able to help me? I need it soon.”

Kai looked at the teen’s hunched over stance, his bruised face, and his guarded behavior. He asked, “Is someone threatening you for money? Another yakuza group by any chance?”

“No.” Akira said averting his eyes. Kai stood up and made the blonde look him in the eyes.

“Then what is it?”

Akira pulled his face out of the boss’s grip. “I want to move out, but I need money to do it. I need an income that’s not temporary.”

Kai smiled. “Then why don’t you join us. I’ll give you a special job.”

“He can work in my ‘house’” Tsuzuku said with a creepy smile. “He’d bring in a lot of money that way.”

Kai turned and glared at him. “He will not be touched by anyone and he certainly will not be placed in your care Tsuzuku.” He looked back at Akira with a smile. “You’d be working directly under me. This job would require great physical health, a daily attendance, and a strong dedication to the work. Would you accept my offer?”

Akira stepped back. “I…I don’t want to work the yakuza.”

“The only job you’ll get through us will be with us.” The raven haired man said dealing the cards for the next round. “You playing Kai?”

“In a minute, Aoi.” The boss said and grabbed the blonde’s hand. “Akira, there is no need to be scared of me. I’ll protect you. So will you take my job offer? It’ll be the only one you get.”

“What exactly would I be doing?”

“Running errands for me. Ruki told me you were on the track and field team at your school so you’ll be able to run from place to place for me within a time limit. It takes too long to drive around the city so you’ll be running around a lot.”

“Nothing illegal right?”

“We’re yakuza.” The pink haired man said.

“Koichi’s right.” Kai spoke with a smirk “It’s a yes or no answer. Right here right now. I have a game to get back to so what will it be?”

“I’ll take it.” Akira whispered.

“You’ll start tomorrow then. You’ll come here with Ruki. Bring a change of clothes. You don’t want to be running around in your uniform. I’ll give you further instructions when you get here. You’re dismissed.”

Ruki grabbed Akira’s arm and pulled him away as the four of them got back to their game.

                                                                        ***

            The next day came sooner than expected and before Akira new it, he was changed into his street clothes standing in front of Kai in his office. The brunette was pulling something out of his desk. He moved to stand in front of Akira and handed him a phone, a new wallet, and a leather dog collar necklace. It also had two pictures of a lotus in circles on both sides of the tag. The tag had a name other than his. In the wallet was an ID card with his picture, but had the same name as the collar.

“When that phone rings, you will answer it no matter what time it is. I know your school schedule so I will work around it. Ruki’s and my phone numbers are in there. This is how you will contact us. You’ll have an alias while working with us. Reita will be your name on the street and in here so get used to it.”

“And the collar?” Akira asked holding it in the air.

Kai smirked. “That’s for you to wear. So nobody touches you. The sides by the tag have my insignia on it. Make sure to wear it at all times.” He said as he pulled the collar out of his hand. He walked behind Reita and clasped the necklace on his neck. It sat just like a choker on him.

“Um…” Reita blushed. Kai walked back in front of him and rubbed his cheek down his neck. His fingers stopped over a small circular scar.

“What happened here?”

“Nothing.”

Kai glared at him. “A cigarette burn isn’t nothing. Was it the same person who did this?” He asked as he gently rubbed Reita’s bruised face. The blonde jerked his head away. Kai’s eyes narrowed, but he turned and walked away. “You’re first job is simple. Go down to Main Street. There’s a restaurant called Brazers. The owner has a package for me and I need you to retrieve it. He knows you’re coming so just go through the side door. You have an hour to get there and get back here.”

                                                                        ***

            And so started Reita’s after school job. He would ride to the office with Ruki and Uruha where he would be given instructions by Kai. He would take off going any which direction he was ordered to go. If he didn’t get back within the time given he wouldn’t get paid. Over the next month, Kai seemed to be purposely giving him undoable jobs. Reita would run and run but only get back within the time limit half of the time. He was becoming frustrated, but when he did complete a job he was given a hefty payment. Of course he couldn’t open a bank account yet so he had to hide the money in his house where his father couldn’t find it.

            Today was like any other as he ran through the streets and crowds of people. He pushed himself to get to his destination today. He hadn’t been on time all week, which didn’t surprise him much, but he wanted to get paid today. Plus whenever he did make it back Kai would smile at him. He blushed and shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. Kai was nice to him most the time and would often tease him. He would touch Reita on the arm or face whenever they spoke. He even told Reita call him ‘Kai’ instead of ‘Boss’. He started to really like the attention and he also liked the work. He could run all he wanted and he would stay out late to avoid going home.

            Reita stopped thinking about all that when he came up to the little shop he was told to visit today. He walked in to find it mostly empty. He walked to the counter and rung the bell on it. The curtain to the back opened and a short middle aged man with glasses came through.

“What can I do for you kid?” He asked.

“I’m here to pick up the package for Kai.”

The man’s eyes widen and he looked at the collar on Reita’s neck. He smile nervously. “Oh, yes. R-right this way.”

He waved Reita to follow him to the back. The blonde stood awkwardly as the man dug through one of his desk drawers mumbling about ‘it’ being somewhere. Reita noticed his body shaking and he was starting to sweat.

“Hey, are you okay?” Reita asked.

The man jumped and started to laugh. He moved to another drawer and grabbed something from inside. “He knows…he knows I don’t get any business. He knows I can’t afford to pay him back…and yet he continues to pester me.”

“What are you talking about?” Reita asked as he moved closer to the man. “Listen I’m on a time limit you know. I have to get back to the office soon so if you could just give me what I’m supposed to take—”

“ _I don’t have it!”_ The man shouted as he twisted his body swinging a knife. Reita cried out as the knife sliced across his cheek and nose. Blood splattered on the floor and it dripped from his face as he stumbled back. The man screamed as he started swinging the knife like a mad man. Reita stumbled out of the room, but tripped on a box and landed on his side. Pain went through his shoulder as it popped. He yelled and gripped it. The man screamed as he dropped to the floor and slammed the blade into Reita’s leg. The blonde used his other one to kick the man in the face.

            He took this chance to pull out his phone and hit Kai’s name on the screen. The crazy man yelled as he jumped on Reita’s body, knocking the phone out of his hand. He raised the knife in the air and went to stab Reita in the chest, but he caught the blade with his hand. He yelped as it sliced into his palm. They began to struggle with each other. The man pushed down with all his weight and the came close to piercing Reita’s chest, but he quickly pushed the man off. Reita grabbed the phone as he stumbled to his feet and started limping to the door.

 _“Reita! Are you there?”_ He could hear a voice on the phone. He brought it to his ear.

“Kai help me! I’m at the shop! The owner’s attacking me!” Reita shouted just as he was tackled to the floor. The phone was kicked out of his hand and across the room. A foot pressed into his hurt shoulder making him scream out. Then he felt the man sit on his back.

“You’re his mutt aren’t you?” The man started to laugh as he cut the blonde on his side. “Let’s see how he feels when I kill you! When I slice up your body and send him your organs.”

‘This man is in-fucking-sane. He’s going to seriously kill me!’ Reita’s body began to shake with fear. ‘No! I won’t let him!’

Reita yelled as he pushed his body up knocking the man off. The blonde got on top of him and started punching his face.

                                                                        ***

            Kai was looking over the income from one his bars with the owner, Saga. They were discussing the drug sells when his phone began to ring. He was about to silence it when he saw Reita’s name appeared. He smirked. The blonde hardly ever called him and when he did it was usually to tell him he got lost or something like that. He loved hearing Reita’s flustered voice. He swiped across the phone to answer it.

“Reita, what a sur—” He was cut off when he heard a yelp in the background. He could hear the sound of a struggle going on. “Reita, what’s going on? Reita can you hear me? Shit! Saga tell Uruha bring my car around to the front now!”

The man nodded his head and ran out the door, pulling out his own phone. Kai gripped the device in his hand when he heard Reita cry out in pain. He rushed out the door and his guards followed close behind. He brought the phone to his ear once more. “Reita! Are you there?”

 _“Kai help me! I’m at the shop! The owner’s attacking me!”_ Reita screamed

“Hold on I’m on my way!” Kai growled into the phone. He heard cluttering on the other end of the line. Then the sounds became faint. He shouted into the phone as he stepped outside the building. He switched the phone off as he got into the back of one of the black cars and ordered Uruha to go.

                                                                        ***

            The black car halted to a stop with two others behind it. The road was empty and the shop was quiet. Kai felt nervous, but kept a straight face. He led the men into the shop and the first thing he saw was the middle aged man lying on the floor with a bloody face. He heard a sniffle and looked over to the left to find Reita siting against the wall with his knees against his chest. His face was covered in blood and tears. Kai knelt beside him and touched his bloody shaking hand, making him flinch. Reita looked at him.

“H-he didn’t have th-the package. A-attacked me. I…I had to…he was going to ki-kill me.”

Kai turned Reita’s hand over and saw more blood. He moved to touch the blonde’s face, but he flinched. “Let’s get you fixed up.” He said and started pulling Reita up by his arms, but the blonde whimpered in pain from the action. His eye suddenly closed and his body went limp.

Kai stopped. He adjusted himself and picked the blonde up bridal style to avoid aggravating his injuries further. One of his men walked up to him.

“He is still alive. What do you want us to do with him?”

Kai glared at the man on the floor. “I’ll personally deal with him. Lock him up in one of the warehouses for now.”

                                                                        ***

            Reita woke up and found himself in an unfamiliar room. The bed was large and the covers were white. He slowly set up, pain flaring up on different parts of his body. His shoulder had a bandage on it along with his hand, and thigh. His side had a square bandage on it too. He raised his hand to his face and felt the rough fabric there as well. He stood up looked around for clothes, but he gave up soon after and just walked out with the boxers he had on. The place was a large flat and was very open in the living room. He passed by a door only for it to open up right behind him. He turned to find Kai standing there with only a towel on as he dried his hair with another one.

He smiled. “I’m glad to see you’re walking around, Reita. But you really shouldn’t be up.”

The blonde blushed. “I guess this is your place then.”

Kai nodded and gently grabbed Reita’s hand to lead him back to the bedroom. He pointed at the bed and Reita took it as an order to lay back down. “You should rest. Aoi said none of your injuries were serious, but you need to heal up before doing any strenuous activities.”

Reita nodded, but wouldn’t look Kai in the eye. The brunette slowly climbed on the bed and rested over Reita’s body. The blonde’s face became a deep red.

“What’s wrong?” Kai asked.

“That man…”

“You didn’t kill him, but he has been dealt with.” Kai said and rubbed Reita’s bandaged cheek.

“Will my face be scarred?”

“Don’t worry about that.” Kai said as he leaned in closer. “You’ll still be beautiful in my eyes.”

Before Reita could react Kai kissed his lips. Reita moaned as he brought his bandaged hand to Kai’s face and pressed against the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

            A loud high pitch ringing filled the quiet room with noise. The blonde in the bed groaned as he reached for the device on his nightstand. He gripped it and answered without looking at the caller ID. He already knew who was calling him in the middle of the night.

“Hello?” He mumbled.

“Reita, I need you to be at the office in thirty minutes” Kai said and hung up on him. Reita let out a loud growl as he threw the blankets of his body and quickly got dressed. He grabbed his wallet, phone, and put on his collar necklace. He slipped on his shoes that were under his bed then opened his bedroom window. He would often get called in the middle of the night to go to Kai’s office and after waking his father once he chose to leave by window instead. He closed the window once he got out and started running down the street.

                                                                        ***

            Reita got to the office doors and darted past the two guards who have become accustomed to the blonde running in and out of there. He went past the elevator and to the stairs. He found it faster for him to run up than to wait for the lift to take him up. He took the steps two at a time until he made it to the top. He darted down the hallways and came up to the door that went into Kai’s office. He knocked on it before opening it up and stepping in. Kai smiled from his desk as he stood up. Reita was gasping for air as he walked to the couch and collapsed on it. Kai walked towards him and studied the teen. He was drenched in sweat. His hair and clothes were sticking to his body. Kai looked at the white noseband that Reita started wearing to hide the healing gash on his face.

“You got here with eight seconds to spare. Good job.” Kai said and sat next to him.

“Yeah…” Reita gasped out. “What’s up?”

Kai reached over and swiped the blonde hair out of Reita’s face. “I was thinking about you and I wanted to talk to you.”

“It couldn’t have waited until I came in today?”

“No. Reita, you’ll be graduating in a few weeks, right?”

The blonde took in a deep breath before finally looking over at his boss. “Yeah.”

“Have you found a place to live?” Kai asked.

“I’m still looking.” Reita sighed. “It’s hard to find a place that doesn’t need at co-payer to sign with me.”

“How about moving in with me?”

“Kai…” Reita’s face turned pink. The brunette smiled as he leaned over forcing the blonde to lay on his back. Kai crawled over him and rubbed his face gently. He slipped his hand behind Reita’s head and untied the noseband. Kai threw it off to the side and looked at the irritated line across Reita’s face. He leaned down and captured the blonde’s lips. Reita moaned into the kiss and gripped Kai’s hair. They’ve been doing this in secret for two weeks now, but it’s never gone past kissing and a little touching.

            Kai pulled from him but moved down placing small kisses on his neck. Reita moaned out his name as he moved down. Kai lifted the blonde’s shirt to kiss down his chest and stomach to his pants. Reita bit his lip as he felt his boss unbutton his pants.

“K-Kai…” He gasped.

“Just relax.” Kai whispered. He pulled the pants and boxers down exposing the semi-hard dick. Reita quickly brought his hands over it as he looked away. Kai smiled as he moved the hands and kissed them both. He gripped the member and started massaging it making Reita moan out. Kai licked his lips as he watched the dick grow to full hardness.

            Reita shuttered as he felt the warm moist lips wrap around him. He moaned out gripping Kai’s hair with one hand and he brought the other to his mouth to bit his index finger. He tried to hold in his moans as Kai bobbed his head. The brunette gave a long suck and moved his hand down to grip the balls. Reita gasped from being massaged and sucked on at the same time. Kai smiled inside as he pulled off to suck one of his fingers. Reita whimpered from the loss but was surprised when Kai’s lips wrapped back around him. Kai moved his hand underneath Reita’s body. He slipped his fingers between his cheeks and pressed the wet one against the hole.

“Kai!” He moaned out when he felt the finger enter him. His back arched up pushing his cock further in Kai’s mouth. Kai pushed him down with his free hand and continued.

            Reita gasped out Kai’s name and thrust his hips as he came. Kai sucked it all and drunk it all up. He swirled his tongue around before slowly pulling off and letting the limp cock fall to the side. He crawled over Reita as the blonde gasped for air. Reita opened his eyes and looked up at Kai as he leaned down for one more kiss.

            They lost track of time as they continued to make out on the couch. However, Kai finally pulled away with a smile and rubbed Reita flushed cheek. He sat up, fixed the blonde’s pants, and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch. He laid snuggled against Reita before covering the both of them up. Reita pressed a soft kiss on Kai’s cheek as he wrapped his arms around the brunette. They cuddled against each other as they drifted off to sleep.

                                                                        ***

            Kai was awoken by a soft tapping on his cheek. He groaned and looked up at one of his men standing above him. He let out a soft sigh before carefully removing himself from couch so he wouldn’t wake Reita up. He straightened up his clothes as he walked over to his desk with the subordinate following him.

“What is it, Tora?” He asked pulling out a cigarette.

The tall man gave him a serious look. “We got a few reports about a couple of cops sneaking around.”

Kai nodded his head. “Kaoru said two detectives opened a case on me. He’s giving me a heads up on everything so I can be prepared.”

“Boss…”

“I’ve already taken precautions with the clubs and ‘houses.’ These two will only end up making fools of themselves.”

“I guess it does pay to have a member working as a cop.”

Kai smirked as he looked out the window at the black car parked two buildings down. ‘Oh I have more than that…’

                                                                        ***

            Reita pushed through a crowd of people as he turned the corner to the party street. It was full of clubs, bars, and restaurants, most of which belonged to Kai. He moved down to one place in particular that already had a full line outside of it. The sun had only sat a few minutes before so the night life was taking over. He passed the line and walked up to the bouncer to find him talking to two men in suits. One had black and red hair while the other one had blonde underneath with black on top. They were both taller than Reita by a few inches. The bouncer gave him a look that told him to ‘run’, but the man with red his hair turned to face him.

“What’s a young kid like you doing here?” He asked pulling out a badge.

Reita took a step back. “Got lost. Was gonna ask him how to get back onto third street.”

His partner raised a brow, “Die, haven’t we seen this kid before?”

“I think you’re right, Toshiya. Do you know a man named Uke Yutaka better known on the street as Kai?”

Reita held a blank face. “No idea who’re talking about.”

“Oh really?” Toshiya asked digging through his pocket. He pulled out a small card and handed it over. “In case you suddenly remember that you do know him, give us a call.”

Reita snatched the card and started walking away, but Die called out to him. “Thought you needed directions”

“You’re all busy, I’ll ask someone else.” Reita shouted, but didn’t turn back to face them. He walked to the corner and turned then bolted down the road. After he found a safe spot, he called Kai and told him everything that happened.

Kai sighed into the phone. “Reita, don’t come to the office for a while. We can’t see each other until these guys back off. Consider this a paid vacation. Once things cool down I’ll let you come back to work.”

“Kai…” Reita whispered.

“I still want you to move in with me when you graduate. You never gave me an answer.”

The blonde smiled. He knew Kai was only trying calm him down from freaking out. “I’ll think about it over my vacation.”

“So I expect my answer when you return.”

“You’ll get my answer then.” Reita said and Kai hung up the phone without another word. He sighed as he leaned up against the wall.

                                                                        ***

            The only contact he had with Kai the next few days was when Ruki brought letters from him. Kai would write down a few short sentences telling Reita that he was still alive and that he couldn’t wait for the blonde’s ‘vacation’ to be over. Reita could only wonder how long this whole mess would take to get cleaned up. He knew Kai was only trying to protect him, but he was starting to miss his job and his boss.

            After class one day, he said his goodbyes to Ruki and Uruha before the drove off leaving him behind once again. Kai had also told him not ride with the two of them anymore. Reita started his walk home that day. As he was walking he pulled out his ipod, but dropped it. When he bent over to pick it up he saw two familiar faces following him from a distance. He pretended not to see them putting his headphones in and continuing to walk. As he turned a corner he picked up his pace and pulled out the phone he used to contact Kai. He typed a quick text before looking back and making sure the coast was clear. When he didn’t see the two cops he tossed the phone in a nearby drain. He stopped at a cross walk waiting for the light to change when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

            He turned pulling out his earbuds to see the two cops smiling at him holding up their badges.

“Remember us?” Toshiya asked, but Reita didn’t answer. Die pulled out a pair of handcuffs and forced Reita to turn around to cuff him.

“What are you doing? I didn’t do anything!” Reita shouted.

“Maybe not, but we’re taking you in for questioning.” Die said.

                                                                        ***

            Kai yawned as he continued to listen to Tora and Aoi argue about who cheated on the card game that they were currently playing. He threw in some bills as Koichi dealt the new hand. He stared at his cards for a moment. He had three five’s, one queen and a seven. He sat the queen and seven down then placed his next bet before getting two cards to replace them. He looked up to find two eights in his hand. Full house. They did another round of bets, but Tora folded as Aoi rose the amount. As they sat their card down Kai’s phone went off. He smiled at his winnings before glancing down at his phone. Reita’s name had come up. He swiped across to open it up to read it.

_“2 cops following me. Ditching phone. Sorry.”_

Kai jumped to his feet glaring at the device. The three stared at him in shock as their boss clenched the phone in his hand.

                                                                        ***

            Reita had been pushed into an interrogation room and forced to sit in a metal chair. Die closed the door as Toshiya pulled out the chair across the table from Reita. The blonde glared at the two men.

“So, Reita, if that’s your real name, how do you know Kai?” Toshiya asked, but Reita remained quiet. “We know that you know him. We’ve seen you going in and out of his building. We’ve seen you around his establishments. We’ve seen you with his stepbrother, Matsumoto Takanori. We also noticed your collar. It has his insignia on it.”

Reita kept a blank face as he stared at them.

            For the next two hours they bombarded him with questions, but he kept silent with each one. Die was pacing the room as Toshiya glared red faced at him. After another round of questions went unanswered Die shook his head and stopped walking.

“I think we’re done here.” He said and stepped out of the room. He looked at the man behind the double mirror. “Turn the cameras off and leave. We’ll be taking him to a cell.”

The man hesitated, but did as he was told and shut off the cameras before leaving the area. Die went back into the room and shut the door. He smiled as he walked over to Reita and stood behind him. The blonde felt goosebumps cover his body. Suddenly a hand grabbed his hair and slammed his face into the table. He grunted from the impact.

Die grinded his hand into the blonde hair pulling at it. “Now, you’re going to tell us everything we need to know even if we have to beat it out of you.”

“This isn’t legal.” Reita groaned out, but Toshiya leaned over the table.

“Well lucky for us the cameras are off. Besides, when it comes to Yakuza we’re allowed to take drastic measures.” Toshiya said and looked up at his partner who pulled Reita up by his hair and dragged him across the room. He slammed the blonde against the wall and yanked his head back.

“Now, where does Kai hide his drugs? Where does he deal them at?” Die asked.

“Fuck you.” Reita spat. The detective turned the blonde around and pushed his back into the wall. Die swung his fist, punching Reita in the stomach. The blonde coughed out, but was yanked up by the hair again. He cried out as he felt his hair being pulled out. Die slapped him across the face and yelled the same question.

            Toshiya pulled Die back when they didn’t get an answer. He punched Reita across the cheek. When the blonde raised back up, blood soaked through his noseband a little. He spat out some blood on the floor before glaring at the cops. Toshiya struck him on the head leaving a cut on his eyebrow.

“Where are his brothels?” Toshiya asked. “When does he collect his drugs? How are they transporting them?”

Reita blinked a few times trying to straighten up his vision. His head was yanked back up to look them in the face. Die pulled at the leather collar around his neck. “You know you’re the only one we’ve seen wear one of these. Even his prostitutes don’t have one of these. I wonder if that makes you special somehow. Do you belong to him? Are you his personal little bitch?”

Anger filled Reita’s body and he spat at the cop. Blood and spit hit Die’s cheek. He wiped it off with his sleeve before dragging Reita by the collar to table where they forced him to bend over it.

He felt them yank down his pants and his heart started beating like crazy. He screamed, “What are you doing?”

“Checking your body for contraband.” Die said slapping his ass. Tears filled Reita’s eyes.

“We need to do a thorough examination.” Toshiya said. “Though I think you’re used to it with Kai doing it to you.”

 _“No! Don’t you dare touch me!”_ Reita yelled out as he felt one of them spreading his butt cheeks.

“Oh don’t worry, we won’t be directly touching you,” Toshiya said with a smile. “We’ll use protection.”

“ _No!”_ Reita cried out.

                                                                        ***

            Kai called Kaoru immediately after he gotten the text and asked him what was going on, but the undercover said that he had no idea. He told his boss that he would get to the bottom of it and would contact him back when he knew something. Kaoru had gone straight to his captain, but was denied information because it wasn’t his case. He decided to go to the source and speak with the detectives directly, but when he went to the interrogation room he saw them questioning a blonde teen. After about an hour he texted Kai.

_“They’re questioning him now and doing a background check on him. He’s not talking though. I think everything will just blow over in a few more hours. As long as he keeps his mouth shut everything should be okay.”_

Kai responded before he could even put his phone away. _“Get him out of there now!”_

 _“I’ll do what I can”_ With that he put his phone away and stepped out of the room. He went to the computer room where they were running Reita’s information. The guys in there were pros, but one in particular was the best and would make sure Reita’s real name stay hidden. Kaoru walked up behind the feminine man and placed his hand on the shoulder.

“How’s it going Shinya?”

The man looked up with a smile. “Working on that boy that have in there.”

“Do you have the information?”

“Are you questioning my skills?”

“Not at all.” Kaoru said and walked out. He was confident that Shinya would make it seem that Reita’s identity was legit. In the meantime he walked back to his captain’s office.

            “Sir, are you sure Die and Toshiya are right for this? They don’t exactly have the cleanest way of interrogating someone.”

“Where are you going with this Kaoru?” His boss asked, cutting a bonsai tree.

“I was just watching them and they are terrifying the kid in there. It’s obvious he doesn’t know anything. They just picked up a high schooler that just so happened to be friends with the suspects brother. I understand they’re desperate, but this is taking it too far.”

The elder man turned in his chair. “You seem pretty persistent in getting in the way with their investigation. Last time you stopped them in the middle of the interrogation and let the suspect go.”

“It was an old woman with dementia.”

“And the time before that?”

Kaoru sighed. “They hit the guy. Die and Toshiya are way too violent for this. You have to see that these guys are abusing their power and are willing frame an old woman of selling drugs. Please don’t tell me you actually support them in their actions!”

The old man sighed as he leaned back in his chair. “I don’t support them Kaoru. These are the only two guys brave enough to up against Kai and his gang.”

“That doesn’t give them the right to do these things!”

“I know Kaoru.”

The office door swung open and a young officer in training was gasping for air. “Boss, we have a problem.”

            Kaoru and his captain followed the trainee to the interrogation room and opened the door. Reita was sitting in the corner, knees to his chest, and his pants around his ankles.

“Of fuck.” The captain growled as he moved to sit next to the teen, but Reita flinched and moved to get away from him.

‘Boss is going to kill me.’ Kaoru thought. He walked closer. “Sir, why don’t I try talking to him? He seems pretty freaked out.”

The captain nodded and moved to let Kaoru take his spot. He moved closer to Reita and whispered low enough that only the blonde could hear. “You can trust me. I work for the boss. For Kai-sama.”

Reita looked up at him with watery eyes. “G-get away from me.”

“I won’t hurt you. Let me help you with your pants.” Kaoru said and carefully helped slip the clothing back up and fastened it. He helped the shaking blonde up and to the table to sit on the chair.

“What do you mean they told you to turn off the cameras?” The captain yelled from the other room. Kaoru slipped out, but kept the door open. The trainee was shaking in the other room.

“They told me to and to leave them because they were taking him to his cell. I didn’t know…”

Kaoru patted his captain’s back. “Sir don’t freak out. Remember the higher ups installed cameras in ceiling corner. Those run 24/7 and can’t be turned off from in here.”

The captain sighed in relief when he remembered that. He looked in at the beaten teen in the other room. His left eye was bruised and his upper lip was busted.

‘The boss is going to kill me for this.’ The captain thought with a sigh.

                                                                        ***

            Kai stormed into the police station with Tora, Aoi, Tsuzuku, and Koichi behind him. Cops around him watched in shock as he passed by them and to the captain’s office. He pushed the door open to see the captain sitting behind the desk, Reita laying on a nearby couch and Kaoru helping him drink from a glass. The captain stood up with a stern face.

“Don’t think can just storm in here, Uke Yutaka.” The captain growled. Kai glared at him before walking over to the couch. He knelt next to it and gently patted Reita’s head.

“Do you think you can walk out of here?” Kai asked softly.

Reita blushed. “I-it hurts to walk.”

“Allow me, boss.” Aoi said stepping forward. Kai nodded giving Aoi permission. The raven haired man carefully picked Reita up bridal style and walked out with Tora close behind him.

Kai turned to the captain and gave a faint smile. “Tell dad Ru and I said hi.”

“Kai.” The captain said roughly. “I’ve told your father what happened. He told you not to touch those two officers.”

“What?” He growled.

“He said, and I quote, ‘I will personally take care of them as a gift for my son.’”

“Gift?” Kai asked.

The captain sighed. “He said something about you finally finding someone to settle down with even though it’s a punk guy.”

Kai shook his head with a smirk and smiled. ‘That old man always butting into my business.’

                                                                        ***

            Kai laid in his bed with Reita laying against him. The brunette had his arms wrapped securely around Reita’s body. The blonde had cried the moment they left the police station and was currently still shaking.

“I’m sorry Reita.” Kai whispered. “I should have protected you better.”

“Not…not your fault.” He sniffled. “I shouldn’t have been so weak.”

Kai pressed a kiss on Reita’s forehead. “This wasn’t your fault. Those pigs took advantage of you being cuffed and defenseless.”

“Kai?” The blonde whispered.

“Yes?”

“Can I still move in with you?” Reita asked.

Kai smiled. “Of course, but I’d love if you’d do something for me.” Reita gave him a weird look so Kai explained. “If you accept my request to be my lover.”

Reita blushed and buried his head into Kai’s shoulder. “Kai…I…”

“You don’t have to answer right away.”

“I want to.” Reita mumbled. “It’s just…I don’t think I’d be able to.”

Kai lifted the blonde’s face and rubbed his scabbed cut on his cheek. “Is it because of what those cops did?”

“I can’t do this right now Kai. Not so soon.” Reita pulled away and turned over. Kai wrapped his arms around Reita’s body. “I’m not forcing you to. You go at your own pace and when you’re ready, I’ll be there waiting for you.”

Reita squeezed Kai’s hand. “Thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

            It been three years since Reita graduated from high school. The day after his graduation, he packed up his things and moved in with Kai. He cut off all contact with his father and refused to look back. He continued his job as a collector for Kai. Running from place to place to grab money, drugs, and information. He learned how to fight and defend himself so when he got into scuffles he could handle it on his own.

After a while, Kai put him in charge of a small group of five for collections. One of his members was Ruki, although he spent most of his time hacking on the computer and getting information that way. Reita became a powerful member of Kai’s group in those years and was soon respected by almost everyone. He could easily give orders when Kai wasn’t around, but he wasn’t power hungry.

            Reita stretched as he walked down the hallway and opened the door to the office. Kai was laying on the couch and seemed to be snoozing. Reita smiled as he quietly closed the door and snuck over. He carefully straddled his boss who let out a soft gasp as he opened his eyes. Kai smiled.

“I like what I see.” The brunette laughed. Reita leaned over and kissed his lover. Kai pressed back and lifted his hand to rub Reita’s thighs. He moved them up, but stopped before going grope his lover’s backside.

            Kai had struggled these past three years with holding himself back from just taking Reita especially when they got like this. He had to wait until Reita was ready since he had been recovering from being raped by two men. They tried to do it once a few months after the incident, but Reita had started crying and couldn’t do it. Kai hadn’t initiated anything since. The most he would do would be a kiss here and there. Something passionate like this had to be brought on by Reita himself. Kai was too scared of hurting Reita to try anything.

            Reita pulled away from the kiss and rubbed his fingers along Kai’s jaw before pulling up. He grabbed Kai’s wrists and guided his hands to his ass. Kai groaned as he squeezed the plump cheeks. Reita moved one of Kai’s hands around to his front and under his shirt. Kai watched as his hand was guided up the pale stomach to the chest. Reita blushed as he started rocking his hips. Kai moaned from the friction between their hips.  
“Rei…” Kai gasped.

“I want this.” He whispered. “I’ve wanted it for so long.”

Kai sat up and brought one of his hands to Reita’s cheek. “I know you have.”

“I’m ready Kai. I’m ready for you to take me. To make me yours.”

“Reita.” Kai moaned. “Not here.”

                                                                        ***

            Kai kicked open his apartment door and slammed it shut as he Reita kissed. They stumbled over each other and objects around the flat until the made it to the bedroom. Kai pushed Reita onto the mattress and climbed over him before catching his lips again. Reita kissed back pulling at his lover’s shirt. Kai sat up and yanked his jacket off then his white shirt. He threw them both off to the side before working on getting Reita’s off as well. Once he threw them to the side he looked down at Reita’s naked torso. He leaned down and gently took the noseband off. He looked at the every scar on the pale skin. The scar on his face, the burn on his neck, the scar on his side, and the palm of his hand. He moved and kissed each one softly before making a trail of kisses from Reita’s stomach to his neck then to his lips. Reita gripped Kai’s hair and pushed into the kiss.

They moved their bodies up on the mattress. Reita moaned as he felt Kai’s lips move down his neck leaving mark after mark. Kai licked down to the brown nipple and sucked on it. Reita’s body shook as he felt teeth pull on his nipple and a hand slip over his crotch. Kai started massaged Reita’s member as he sucked and nibbled on the hard nub.

“Kai…”Reita moaned. Kai immediately pulled away and looked down at the blonde’s flushed face. Reita pulled up and pecked Kai’s lips. “I want to kiss you, too.”

He rolled them over so that Kai was laying on his back and Reita was on top. The blonde moved down to kiss his cheek. He dragged his lips down to Kai’s neck where kissed and sucked on the spot. The brunette hummed and petted Reita’s head.

            After making two marks on his lover’s neck, Reita moved down his chest. He kissed and licked as he slowly moved down to the bulging pants. The blonde unbutton the pants and started tugging them down. Kai helped kick them off. Reita rubbed his palm over the covered hard cock making Kai moan out. The blonde smiled as he pulled the boxers down and the hard member was pulled back with it. When the boxers passed it, the cock sprung back up and dripped pre-cum. Reita moved to lap it with his tongue. Kai groaned as he felt the wet tongue press against his erection.

“Rei,” He gasped as his lover grabbed the member in his hand. The blonde started pumping the swollen cock. He licked the tip as more cum oozed out and he wrapped his lips around the tip. Kai shuttered from the warmth. He gripped the blonde hair as Reita’s head started moving up and down. The brunette groaned out as he guided his lover’s head and tried not to thrust into his mouth.

“So good, Akira.” Kai moaned out.

Reita opened his eyes hearing his name. He took a long suck as he pulled off. He got on his knees and quickly undid his pants. They were tossed to the side along with his boxers as he moved to crawl next to Kai. The brunette crawled over him and kissed his neck as he reached into the nightstand. He gripped the bottle he was looking for and pulled it out. He sat up between Reita’s legs and looked down at his aroused lover.

“If you want me to stop just say so and I will.” Kai said.

Reita nodded. “I want this. I want you to take me Kai.”

“Shit.” The brunette gasped. He squeezed a large amount of lube on his hand and Reita moved his knees up so Kai could sit between them. He pressed his finger against Reita’s entrance and pushed it in. His lover shivered, but was distracted when Kai started massaging his member.

            Reita gripped the bedsheets as Kai added as second finger and started scissoring them. Kai watched as his lover withered beneath him as he carefully thrusted his fingers in the tight hole. He pushed them deeper and curled them making Reita gasp out. Kai felt his lover tighten around his digits.

“Akira, you have to loosen up.”

Reita shivered and took a deep breath as he relaxed his body. Kai took this chance to add a third finger and stretch his lover more.

“Yutaka…I can’t take it anymore. Please just take me already.” Reita gasped.

“Reita, are you sure?”

“Please” He gasped out.

            Kai pulled his fingers out and crawled back over Reita. He placed his member at Reita’s entrance and started to push. The blonde hissed but Kai captured his lips and moved a hand down to rub Reita’s cock. Kai was careful as slowly pushed in all the way and then he waited. Reita had dug his nails into the brunette’s arms and had squeezed his eyes shut. He took a few breath and opened his eyes. His body began to relax and nodded for Kai to continue. Kai pulled out slowly and pushed back in. He started the slowly rhythm so Reita could adjust to be filled. After every few thrusts he would go a little faster.

            Reita moaned when Kai changed his angle and hit his spot. Kai sat up and held Reita’s knees as he continued his thrusts. The blonde moved his hand down to pleasure himself in the meantime. The sound of their moans and skin slapping filled the room. Reita gasped out and arched his back as he stroked his cock faster. Kai cursed when his lover tightened up, but neither seemed to want to stop. He pounded in Reita a little harder making him cry out.

“Yutaka, I can’t…” He moaned out. “I can’t hold it!”

Kai leaned down and licked his ear before whispered. “Let it all out, baby.”

Reita gasped out and arched his back once more as he shot his seeds all over Kai’s stomach. He clenched down the brunette’s cock making him groan. Kai pulled up and thrusted.

“Shit, Akira. You’re too tight!” He groaned out as he felt his heat leave his body and go into Reita’s.

            They gasped for air as Kai collapsed on his lover. He moved his arm up to hold Reita’s hand. They laid there for a few minutes before Kai rolled off, but Reita turned to side and smiled. They pecked each other’s lips and held each other. Kai pressed his lips hard against Reita’s forehead.

                                                                        ***

            Ruki stomped around the office building as he searched the different rooms. His glare cleared everyone from his path. He headed to his brother’s office and opened the door without knocking. His face didn’t change expressions when he saw Kai laying on the couch as Reita was on top of him naked, riding him. Reita ignored the intrusion and kept going. Kai raised up to hug his lover and thrust up into him. Ruki rolled his eyes before leaving the room and slamming the door shut. He went back down to his own office where Uruha was knocking on the door. The strawberry blonde smiled at him.

“There you are.” He said cheerfully. Ruki walked up to him and gripped right between his legs.

“You’re going to fuck me.”

Uruha sighed, but kept his smile as he opened the door to the office. They walked in and Uruha closed the door as Ruki threw all his clothes off.

                                                                        ***

            Kai growled as he stomped down the hall and slammed his brother office door open. His eye twitched when he saw his brother on all fours on the couch taking it from behind. Uruha froze in his spot when he saw his boss.

Ruki growled and looked back. “Who told you could stop? Get moving.”

“But the boss…”

“Ignore him.” Ruki ordered. Uruha sighed and started thrusting again. Ruki shivered and moaned out as he leaned his head on the couch arm. Kai clenched his teeth.

“Okay I get it! No more fucking in the office.” Kai snapped. “Uruha, don’t get behind in your work because of this.”

Kai slammed the door shut behind him. Ruki sat up against Uruha’s chest. He turned his head to catch his lover’s lips.

“You did this to annoy him didn’t you?” Uruha asked.

“I was trying to find Reita and Kai was busy fucking him.” Ruki said. “Get back to it.”

“Hey Ruki, can I tie you up tonight?” Uruha asked.

“Make me cum hard enough and I’ll think about it.” Ruki said. Uruha pushed his lover’s head into the couch and started pounding his body faster. The brunette moaned out as Uruha slammed into his spot over and over.

“Fuck Taka!”

“Kouyou! In me!” Ruki cried out. “Cum in me!”

Uruha grunted as he gave one last thrust and released his seeds into the younger’s body. He pulled out and turned Ruki over to finish him, but found his lover had cum all over his own stomach. He leaned over and kissed the plumped lips.

“Good boy.” Ruki gasped. “I’ll even let you use the toys tonight.”

                                                                        ***

            “Hey Kai.” Reita shouted as his lover stepped out of the office for the day.

“What’s up?” Kai asked.

“Hey let’s play a game.”

“What kind of game?”

Reita smiled. “If you catch me, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me tonight in bed.”

“Anything?” Kai said with a perverted smile. Reita took Kai’s hand and moved to in between his legs. The brunette squeezed making Reita moan.

“Anything.” Reita whispered and pulled away before poking Kai on the nose. “Tag you’re it!”

Kai watched as his lover took off running down the hall. He smiled as he took on the chase. Reita smiled as he looked back. “Keep running, Kai! Just keep running!”


End file.
